The invention is concerned with shaped parts which can be used for air and/or sound absorption and may be fabricated of absorbing materials consisting of natural materials, such as wood, or synthetic materials, such as plastic. This invention is especially concerned with shaped parts formed of foam material to be used for lining the housings of sound-absorbing air ventilators, etc., so that it is of advantage that the foam material consist of an elastomeric material, such as sponge-rubber and pliable plastic with a smooth non-porous surface.
It is well known to separate or cut such absorbing material parts with special cutting machines to any desired form and size, especially material parts from prefabricated blocks of foam. However, only shapes of relatively simple form may be fabricated in that way. Sound-absorbing, shaped parts with complicated designs, (especially the ones with apertures and profiled surfaces), however, have to be shaped within a predetermined mold. The base mold may be defined in some cases, directly by the walls of the areas to which the sound absorbing material shapes are applied.
It is also know that the housings of sound-absorbing ventilating devices, etc., for rooms may be equipped with absorbing material, especially foam material linings, as can be seen for example in German Pat. Nos. 2,331,841 and 7,504,175.
In the case of German Pat. No. 2,331,841, at least one part of the wall of a housing having a hollow shape, closing off the inlet air duct, is covered with absorbing flat tiles. According to German Pat. No. 7,504,175, however, the total air duct extending over the housing length and also transverse through the housing is formed of shaped parts made from absorbing material. For fabrication of the housing linings, three different absorbing shaped parts have to be cut and longitudinally fitted and fastened, for example glued, to the housing walls in such a way that, after the mounting of the housing, an air duct is created between them.
For the purpose of cleaning to remove dust and dirt, the housing cover with the fastened absorbing material on the known ventilating devices may be hinged out or in some cases may be removed. However, it is not practical to remove the absorbing parts from the housing for cleaning. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art device have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide a baffle wherein the installation and cleaning of the absorbing parts lining the housing of sound-absorbing ventilator devices are greatly facilitated.
Another object of the invention is the provision of absorbing liner parts which have a superior sound-absorbing design.
A further object of the invention is the provision of absorbing liner parts which can be installed in housings of different lengths.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.